Secret Time After School Oc's
by The Pocketwatch Ripper
Summary: Haruki and Miku are on a mission to obtain to boy of their desire   After time after school-based no longer acceptiong oc's
1. Clean floors

Chbi: Hey guys my dear Sweetheart Princess Ramen need Oc's for a fic she needs exactly

8 Girl/Women Oc's

3 Men/Boy Oc's

Why you ask? For a secret time after school fanfic of course so her Fill this out and pray you make it in time ^ ^ Oh and she only wants 2 Oc's per person and a feminine Character item

So fills this out and fast!

oh and please do not choose only Len I know some of you like Kaito or Gakupo but still Len is well liked ...

**For Lady Oc's**

_Name:_

_Age:_

_Grade:_

_Apperance:_

_Guy of Choice (Len, Kaito Gakupo,Kyo Kiyoteru etc):_

_Hated guy:_

_Persona/Personality:_

_Sex appeal (what they like in a guy):_

_Character item:_

_Extra:_

**For the guy OC's:**

_Name:_

_Age:_

_Grade:_

_Apperance:_

_Personality:_

_Kind of girl he likes:_

_Kind of girl he hates:_

_Character item:_

Now then for the personality of the Guys this is it

Len: Len is the typical shota character best described as Huni from Ouran

Gakupo: Is the oldest and a charming young man he is very suave albeit a bit pervy

Kaito: nothing really special about this ice-cream lover, he is your usual boy-next-door guy.

Kiyoteru: The brains behind everything, some girls have crushes on the handsome teacher but he feels it's wrong to have a relationship with students but does act nice to them.

Kyo: despite his appearance (red eyes, black hair) he actually is polite and nice, but there is a certain "air" around him that makes him seem a bit dangerous.

Oh plot how could I forgot Ok so

Haruki(Princess Ramen's oc) ,Miku and everyone else are on a mission to get with the person of their choosing. More details come later.

~X~X~X

Chibi: so quick, quick now hurry ^ ^ … I MEAN NOW PEOPLE, NOW!

Sadao: everyone's gonna hate Kyo

Chibi: Not true

Sadao: So true!

Chbi: -corner of woe-


	2. Chubby Pings

Chibi: Alright guys here's a few updates on Secret Time After School with Oc's

Here is the List of Accepted Oc's

**Kaido Natsuda**

**Miyako Fujioka**

**Ai Utau**

**Dansu Yōna Amaya**

**Hiji Kononi**

**Monokurone Nubui**

**Ryu Yukio**

**Aiko Kiyoshi**

**Fukaine Sato**

**Gotane Kuri**

**~and~ **

**Sakura Ayamone**

With that said there are

Zero: **Slots left for male Oc's**

One: **Slot left for female Oc's **

Now hurry ladies to get your female in!

Anyways

Nearing the end of the story there will be a vote for who ends up with whom. For example

Kaito x Nubui

Kaito x Sakura

Or something along those lines (but of course this is just an example we may not go through this full way)

Oh goody more detail on plot this is what My Princess asked me to put

**STAS is astory of a group of students at Crypton Academy who join as one for the endeavor of romance. The girls and guys go on cout d'etat. To catch the person they admire. Inner group fights over guys and rebellion and drama ensues**

… Sounds like a soap opera to me ANYWAYS I have a question to ask a few of you … well those of you that chose Kyo as a love interest of sorts.

Why did you pick him? Is he really that good looking?

Well my scanners broke so I can't upload a pic of him despite the many drawings my Princess given me …

… But I digress

**EDIT:** It's seemed to slip my mind but Yaoi pairing were also allowed XP anyways tell me you guys what yaoi pairing would you like to see in the story(not guarendteiing it'll happen though) However tehre will be unwanted homosexuality ... since Princess is just like that!

Anyways that's all for now folk I will keep updates on the progress from the story


	3. Sleep Well

Chibi: I come; bearing fantastic new everything the first Chapter of the Story WILL BE HERE IN A FEW DAYS!

Oh but before that the final girl that got chosen is … …

**Kimina "Kima" Teno**

Congratulations sorry everyone else but no more oc's are being accepted However I have another a story that need oc's think of it as a consolation prize my story Asylum is still accepting Oc's

The story will be posted most likely by Saturday if not a bit later ah and when it does Drama, Romance, and unwanted homosexuality will pursue

Btw why everyone does chose KYO! (Not that I don't like it hehe) anyways Kyo's character items are a Strawberry and a Pocket watch.

The Story will be on Princess-8018's profile she's is in my favorite author's list go check her out (her stories … well all that is on there at this point is yaoi … but I digress) anyways If there was Yaoi Pairing in the story what you guys want it to be I'd say Kaito x Kiyoteru (just cuz) anyways you guys it will be up by Saturday so expect it by then. And I believe that is all. Sorry to those who didn't make the cut but the prices picked this with her lovely hands so until the story is posted this will stay up!

Whiel you wait please read my vocaloid stories Asylum and Monarchy … well that is if you don't mind Oc's anyways thanks all for your oc's


	4. Sexy Kitty Kyo

Chibi: Hey you guys Sorry the story isn't up yet we're having technical difficulties in uploading it oh and today October 15th is my Birthday yep I'm ofically *static* years old :3 … yea I'm 15 now :D

Anyway the story won't bu up for a bit yea anyways you gaiz bettah write me gift fics for my birthday ;D … jk

Anyways that's all oh andI have a poll up on my page about the story :3 it has to do with Yaoi pairings thought but there also and non-yaoi option so kay guy see ya when the story is up


	5. Gacha Gacha Squeaky Dino Night

Btw guys as side note the Poll is up now with Kaito Len option (Because I "like the people") despite the fact I HATE KaitoxLen with a burning passion as much as you try I will NEVER like it but enough of me ranting here's a small preview of the story

"Miku! Kyo ignored me!" Haruki said to her frieniemy, Miku Hatsune "Well no duh you're loud and annoying…"

"Haruki walked up to where she usually sat and saw a few more people Miku had brought…"

And this is all by memory people! Oh btw a little bit more on the guys

Kyo- is best friends with another Oc named Kosho who is a boy but is sometimes mistaken for a girl

Gakupo- is often dragging Kaito along on strange endeavors

Kaito – usually being dragged around by Gakupo when not is hanging out with Teachers in tutoring as he sometimes struggles with his studies

Len – popular usually seen hanging around his twins sister Rin, he sometimes (on RARE occasions) will hang out with Kyo and Kosho

Kiyoteru- He usually seen grading papers and enjoys conversations with his students.

Girls

Iroha- … says Nya a lot thinks she's a cat

Lily: depicted by PrincessRamen

Luka and Izumi (oc) are teachers

And that's all!


	6. THE REVENGE!

Kyo;yo guys!

Katsumi: Hello!(Kyo's little brother)

Izumi: Hiya kiddies!

Xian Mao: THE REVENGE!

Yes now the story is up but for the time beign it will be on Chibi's of evil's page it's lovely

Oh yea guys Yaoi is TOTALLY allowed so if you guy want that ice cream lovin- I mean any yaoi pairing don't hesitate to send Princess Ramen a pm for it (pick Kyo and Len and I will love you forever … or something) anyways it'll be up on Chibis for a while I'll tell you when princess Ramen'll have it back to her account also I wanna ask last chapter I said Kyo's best friends is often mistaken for a girl now out of the girls that chose Kyo as a love interest I have a question.

Do you Oc confuse Kosho for a girl?

Is she/he jealous of Kosho?

Will he/she want to threaten Koshos?

And that's all for now folk now back to my 150,000 word essay on religions.


	7. Rap battle? Len vs Kaito or something

Hello All today this is no author's note or nothing BUT ALAS RING THE BELL SoUND THE DRUMS!

Our Princess has returned…. Eth and I'm not lying this time go look she has two not Hitman Reborn stories up! And I dunno how long it will be before Secret time get update


End file.
